Hipnose
by Cora Felix
Summary: Foram os olhos dele. Foram os olhos cor carmim que a fizeram parar no meio do salão, e depois engolir em seco. Bella soube perfeitamente que no momento em que os olhos escureceram levemente, ela não estava olhando para alguém da sua espécie.


**Título**: Hipnose

**Shipper:** Demetri/Isabella

**Classificação:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Demetri Volturi seria da minha guarda pessoal.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Sim, ele voltou, mais filho da puta do que nunca. Enquanto a long não sai, eu escrevi algo pequeno que me atormentou por semanas. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Hipnose**

Já estava há mais de vinte minutos se fitando no grande espelho do nobre banheiro. Os contornos adornados de flores douradas da peça destoavam do restante do banheiro de mármore escuro. Ela conseguia ver seu próprio colo subindo e descendo em uma velocidade anormal para alguém tranquilo, ouvir seu coração batendo em um ritmo acelerado e sentir a própria pele branca arrepiada. E se Isabella Swan se conhecesse bem igual conhecia, ela não precisava olhar diretamente seu rosto para saber que estava corada. As bochechas avermelhadas só confirmavam isso.

Ela respirou profundamente, jogando a cascata de cabelos longos e castanhos para trás. Ajeitou a alça do vestido preto e recolocou a máscara branca com detalhes em preto. Mesmo que a peça tampasse apenas metade do seu rosto, Bella estava irreconhecível.

Sua mão pegou com paciência a maçaneta da porta e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, procurando se acalmar por meio desse gesto.

Ao escutar o som da porta se fechando atrás de si, os olhos achocolatados correram com ansiedade pelo salão da festa, mas ela não o viu novamente. A respiração começou a ficar mais tranquila, o coração voltou a bater em um ritmo mais neutro.

Ela começou a andar no meio das pessoas mascaradas, empurrando delicadamente aqueles que insistiam em tentar um contato visual por mais alguns segundos. Ela não queria fazer contato visual com mais ninguém. Não agora.

* * *

Foram os olhos dele. Foram os olhos cor carmim que a fizeram parar no meio do salão, e depois engolir em seco, para fitar os olhos vermelhos cravando-se em sua jugular. Bella soube perfeitamente que no momento em que os olhos escureceram levemente, ela não estava olhando para alguém da sua espécie.

Ela possuía um conhecimento profundo do ser que a olhava, e os olhos dele escurecendo só estavam deixando-a incomodada. Mas não era esse o tópico mais inquietante de toda a cena.

Ela o conhecia.

Ela já tinha o visto há alguns anos. Mais precisamente sete anos atrás. O momento em que o conheceu marcara sua vida, e se não fosse esse motivo, nunca teria reconhecido o par de olhos vermelhos.

O ser se aproximou dois passos e Bella recuou automaticamente. Sabia que ele não era igual aos vampiros Cullen que ela conhecera algum tempo atrás. A máscara dele era preta, mesmo que as máscaras venezianas sempre seguissem o costume de serem brancas. Mas a máscara combinava perfeitamente com a roupa dele.

Bella continuou a olhar para o vampiro que estava à sua frente, ponderando se seria seguro sair de perto. E optou pela decisão mais tola que poderia optar. Virou-se para trás e começou a empurrar delicadamente a multidão de pessoas mascaradas. Ela não sabia se ele estava a seguindo, e não queria virar-se para trás a fim de confirmar tal situação. A música do ambiente estava alta e ela queria apenas um lugar seguro, mesmo que em seu íntimo ela soubesse que nenhum lugar era seguro quando se tratava de vampiros.

Entrou no banheiro e respirou aliviada ao constatar que esse estava vazio. Bella retirou a máscara branca e chegou perto de um espelho nobre que ficava na parede do banheiro. No exato segundo que se fitou, reconheceu a mesma Isabella Swan de dezoito anos que havia entrado em Volterra.

* * *

Foi o cheiro que chamou a atenção dele. Delicioso. Um cheiro doce, mas não enjoativo, que destoava do restante de aromas que o rodeavam. Curiosamente, ele não conseguia detectar o fluxo de pensamentos da pessoa que exalava o perfume divino.

Ele respirou profundamente, os olhos fechando-se ao sentir o aroma entrar pelo nariz sobrenatural com facilidade. Ao julgar pelo teor doce do cheiro, era uma mulher. Ele sabia que a dona do perfume não estava longe, conseguia sentir o cheiro ficar cada vez mais forte à medida que ele dava passos mais largos, entrando na mansão onde o amigo de Aro estava proporcionando a festa para os pobres mortais.

Foi quando ele a viu.

O humano que procurava realmente era uma mulher, e não foi esse fato que o pegou desprevenido, mas o fato do corpo dela lhe chamar atenção tanto quanto o seu cheiro. Demetri parou, percebendo de imediato que ela havia o reconhecido. A garota estacou, os olhos castanhos e familiares perfurando seus olhos, que deviam estar negros no momento. O coração dela batia freneticamente dentro do peito, e o fluxo de sangue estava lhe mandando ondas de sede, colocando-o à beira da loucura.

Ela se virou, empurrando a multidão que se acumulava atrás da dela, sumindo das vistas poderosas do vampiro.

Demetri não precisava do seu dom para rastreá-la. Ele conseguia sentir o rastro do cheiro único. Mas optou por não segui-la. De qualquer maneira, iria procurá-la. Ao julgar pelos batimentos cardíacos da garota, ela precisava de tempo.

Os olhos castanhos que estavam o deixando fascinado. Tão familiares...

Ele caminhou em direção à grande porta da mansão, a fim de sair da multidão que estava ficando cada vez pior, fazendo cheiros diversos chegarem ao seu nariz, jantares ilimitados, possíveis refeições.

Sorriu, apoiando-se ao batente da porta e fitando o gramado que também estava cheio. Alonzo realmente possuía uma ótima propriedade. Ele conseguia ver os humanos caminharem de forma irritantemente lenta, as máscaras ocultando parcialmente os rostos, deixando-os irreconhecíveis, para que fizessem tudo o que desejassem sem escrúpulos.

Algumas tradições realmente não mudavam.

Os olhos vermelhos capturaram uma imagem que ele não esperava ver tão cedo. Ela estava perto, podia contar bons cem metros de distância, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente a silhueta imponente e convidativa da garota. Respirou fundo, conseguindo distinguir o aroma peculiar que tanto queria.

Demetri desceu as escadas vagarosamente, dobrando as mangas da blusa social preta. Alguns humanos o olharam, curiosos, o lugar estava um pouco frio. Não se importava com isso, sabia que existiam mais vampiros na festa, mas o único ser que o interessava no momento era ela, e foi com o corpo dela em mente que caminhou na direção norte, para alcançar seu objetivo.

* * *

Bella andava calmamente pelo gramado da mansão em que estava. Ela tentava a todo custo não pensar no ser que havia visto poucos minutos atrás. O barulho de uma fonte próxima estava a deixando um pouco mais calma, e ela se sentou em um banco perto. A multidão estava longe, a música chegava até ela mais baixa e o vento gelado já percorria seu corpo descoberto.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando as árvores densas à sua frente. Essas estavam enfileiradas milimetricamente, como se quem tivesse plantado as sementes, tivesse usado uma régua precisa. O corredor verde feito de paredes de folhas ficava até bonito, pena que era um pouco isolado da festa para apreciá-lo mais de perto.

- Está com frio?

A voz era conhecida, mas não foi isso que fez o corpo dela se arrepiar por inteiro. Antes de virar a cabeça em direção ao som, Bella já sabia que era ele. Estranhamente, a voz com sotaque não havia saído de sua mente durante esses sete anos. Ela conseguia ouvir com clareza a mesma voz elogiando a vampira que estava levando os humanos para a sala no castelo. A sala que seu pesadelo quase se concretizou.

"_Bela pescaria, Heidi. Guarde alguns para mim"._

A lembrança voltou à sua mente em uma velocidade sobrenatural. Volterra. Volturi. A mão dele segurando firmemente o pescoço fino e delicado da vampira Alice. Ele abrindo a porta da sala redonda para que os conduzisse até o corredor do castelo. Ele cheirando cada humano que percorria o chão de pedra como se eles fossem pratos de comida.

E eram. Para ele, eram.

No dia em que Bella tinha aceitado a viagem à Veneza de presente de Renée, não poderia imaginar que sua sorte não a acompanharia também. Tudo o que mais queria era distância da espécie dele. Quando algum cruzava o seu caminho eventualmente, sempre vinha acompanhado com o sentimento da tristeza. E Bella não queria pensar nisso.

Sem responder a pergunta do vampiro, se levantou, passando as mãos pelo vestido preto e olhando pela última vez as árvores enfileiradas. Virou-se, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção à mansão, seu braço foi envolto por uma mão fria e pálida, mas forte.

Forte o suficiente para esmagá-la. Ela sabia.

De alguma forma, Demetri já tinha certeza que a humana que segurava sabia que ele não era igual a ela. Os olhos amedrontados o olhando só confirmaram sua teoria. Nenhuma humana o olharia com olhos assim, não se ele estivesse a seduzindo, igual estava fazendo com ela.

- Aonde vai?

Bella fitou os olhos vermelhos vivos, a máscara deixava exposta a boca carnuda dele, e o hálito dele tinha gosto de canela. Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para o seu braço, sabendo como ele era frágil diante da força dele. O vampiro sorriu, mas logo sua testa de mármore se franziu.

- Quem é você?

Bella continuou calada e sentiu o aperto dele ficar mais forte, como se por meio disso ele dissesse o que ele poderia fazer a ela, caso ela não resolvesse cooperar.

- Meu nome é Angelina.

Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas de alguma forma sabia que ela estava mentindo. Os olhos castanhos eram familiares, e ele tinha uma vaga lembrança do seu cheiro. Talvez se pudesse vê-la melhor, experimentá-la...

Esses pensamentos fizeram a boca de Demetri encher-se de veneno, ao mesmo tempo em que sua calça se apertava.

Sinais perigosos.

Ele soltou o braço quente da humana e percebeu que ela estava dando uma atenção diferente ao corredor de árvores. Ele sorriu, apontando para o local incomum da festa, o lugar que ele poderia levá-la para fazer o que queria fazer desde que a vira no salão da mansão.

- Bonito, não?

Ela o olhou. O vampiro era bonito, mas isso não a surpreendeu. Todos os vampiros eram bonitos. Mas ele tinha algo que ela não conseguia distinguir. Algo sedutor demais até para a espécie dele. Os olhos vermelhos penetravam cada célula do corpo dela, como se ele pudesse ler até seus pensamentos mais confidenciais.

Ela deu um passo a frente, ainda olhando para a fileira de árvores. Um vento frio cortou seu corpo, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. A boca de Demetri se encheu de veneno ao sentir o aroma único da humana. Ele precisava do seu sangue, e sabia que se não agisse com rapidez, ela não o oferecia a ele. E ele não poderia mais esperar.

Postou-se perto dela, atrás do seu corpo frágil. Bella podia sentir o cheiro de canela, e sabia que ele estava próximo. Assustou-se quando os dedos frios dele passaram pelo seu ombro, subindo até o começo de seu pescoço desnudo, parando ali. Fechou os olhos, percebendo que o contato gelado não era normal. A temperatura dele era sobrenatural, era excitante. Respirou fundo, inalando o aroma de canela, agora mais forte.

_Just close your eyes let me hypnotize you  
I can make your storm feel sky blue  
_

Bella deu um passo adiante, automaticamente decidindo que seria melhor entrar na pequena floresta à sua frente. Demetri a seguiu, contendo um sorriso de triunfo. Fora fácil.

Sempre era fácil.

Ela parou, a floresta tinha um cheiro delicioso. As árvores pareciam soltar seu aroma mais fortemente durante a noite. Estava escuro, mas a escuridão nunca a incomodara. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele e se virou para saber se o vampiro estava perto.

Assustou-se quando seu rosto quase se esbarrou no dele.

_Girl when you lost you know I'll find you,  
if I'm not beside you I'm behind you  
_

Demetri sorriu ao perceber o susto que ela havia levado. Ele não se afastou, mesmo que estivesse com vontade de cravar os dentes na jugular dela e sugar todo o sangue que estava o tentando. Bella viu que os olhos dele estavam negros, mas não sabia se era por causa da escuridão do local, ou pela sede que o vampiro poderia estar sentindo.

Sua dúvida foi encerrada quando ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, beijando-a.

Os olhos estavam negros de desejo, e quando Demetri sentiu os lábios extremamente quentes dela, teve que se conter para não mordê-la ali mesmo, para que seu sangue jorrasse em sua boca. O gosto dela era bom, assim como o aroma. Bella se assustou, petrificando-se. Ela nunca havia beijado outro vampiro além de Edward, e sinceramente o toque dele não era nada parecido com o toque do seu ex-namorado esquecido.

Ele era mais bruto e masculino. Não demorou muito para ela ceder, abrindo a boca para receber a língua gelada dele. Descobriram um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia a mão forte dele a pegar pela cintura. Ele empurrou-a para uma árvore, saindo do caminho aberto, mesclando-se à paisagem verde escura.

Ninguém os veria ali. Demetri havia alcançado seu objetivo.

Parcialmente.

Deixou a boca dela relutantemente, sabia que ela precisaria de oxigênio a qualquer momento. Não era a primeira humana que beijava. Mas era a primeira que desejava com tanta força.

Tanto o seu sangue quanto o seu corpo.

Bella tomava grandes golfadas de ar, aproveitando-se de que a boca carnuda do vampiro já não estava engolindo a sua. Estava beijando um Volturi, um ser sem alma que se alimentava de sua espécie sem nenhum pudor.

E gostava de fazê-lo.

- Espere...

Tentou se afastar, mas os lábios experientes do vampiro já percorriam seu pescoço, sugando com sensualidade a veia principal que pulsava devido ao coração acelerado. As mãos ainda pressionavam sua cintura, tomando o cuidado para não machucá-la, mas fazendo força o suficiente para que ela se excitasse.

E estava dando certo. Demetri já podia sentir o cheiro.

- E-e-eu nem sei o seu nome...

Ele rosnou, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deixavam a cintura delicada da humana e encontravam as coxas cobertas pelo tecido fino do vestido.

- Demetri. Demetri Volturi.

Falou no ouvido dela, vendo cada poro dela se arrepiar. Ele gostava de fazer isso com mulheres da espécie dela. Sentir o cheiro da lubrificação, sentir o coração se acelerar. Isso fazia sua excitação aumentar, e a sede também, surgindo uma combinação perigosa, mas viciante.

Não precisava dizer um nome falso. Apesar de Demetri mentir com facilidade, ele sabia que não correria perigo se ela soubesse sua real identidade.

Ela não viveria mais que aquela noite, de qualquer maneira.

As mãos subiram o tecido do vestido com facilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos encontravam a calcinha molhada, pressionando-a. Bella gemeu e fechou os olhos. A sensação era boa demais para ser ignorada. Mesmo que já tivesse experimentado muitos, nenhum fizera os movimentos como ele. O vampiro era experiente.

Um dedo longo e gelado penetrou-a e ela arqueou-se, arfando. O corpo dele a prensou ainda mais, ele lambeu o pescoço dela, ela fincou as unhas grandes no ombro dele, sabendo que ele não sentiria absolutamente nada.

Demetri não pôde aguentar muito. Se ele não a experimentasse agora, a mataria ali mesmo. E ele sabia que de qualquer maneira, isso seria um desperdício. Os dedos deixaram o sexo quente, as mãos subiram pela barriga, rasgando o vestido. Os seios estavam cobertos pelo sutiã negro, e ele o rasgou também, assim como o restante da lingerie. Não se importava com a falta de roupas dela.

Ela não viveria mais que aquela noite, de qualquer maneira.

_Imagine you,r' on the beach in your laws,  
you feel the breeze because you're clothes off  
Your inhibitions you got nothing to hide  
and then help 'em rise don't you wanna ride_

Os seios eram pequenos, mas torneados. Demetri podia ver que a parte descoberta do rosto dela estava corada, mas os olhos ainda eram decididos... e familiares. Não perguntaria novamente o nome dela. Sabia que ela não o falaria, e para dizer a verdade, ele não estava muito interessado no momento.

O que o interessava estava diante dele, esperando para que fosse usado.

Os dedos brancos começaram a desabotoar a própria camisa em uma velocidade humana, de propósito, para que ela pudesse olhar cada centímetro do corpo dele à medida que o tecido era aberto, expondo a pele.

Ela salivou. Ele era forte, e o abdômen poderia deixar qualquer mulher louca. Mas ele era um vampiro. Um Volturi. E estava prestes a provar dela.

E Isabella Swan não desejava mais nada além dele.

Ele retirou o restante da roupa rapidamente sem conseguir se conter. Ficou nu em frente a ela, a excitação evidente, os olhos negros. Bella ficou estática, apenas o esperando conduzir tudo. Estava hipnotizada, sem reação alguma. Demetri rosnou quando respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma que ela estava exalando. O cheiro da excitação misturado ao cheiro do sangue.

Aproximou-se, o corpo gelado pressionando o corpo quente e vivo. Ela sentiu o tronco áspero em suas costas, mas não se importou muito, sua atenção estava toda voltada para ele. Ele sorriu, fazendo os dentes brancos e perfeitos aparecerem. Ela sabia que eles eram afiados. E no momento, daria qualquer coisa para tê-los em sua pele. Até isso estava a excitando.

_Touch a girl, touch a girl, touch a girl_

Demetri pegou as pernas dela com facilidade, fazendo-a ficar mais acima. O membro dele esbarrou na entrada quente dela e ele fechou os olhos. Bella sabia que ele estava querendo se controlar antes de fazer algo estúpido.

_I'm behind you_

_Just_ _close your eyes let me hypnotize you  
I can make your storm feel sky blue  
_

Ele abriu os olhos, negros. Sem pestanejar, penetrou-a com violência, fazendo as costas dela protestarem pelo contato bruto com o tronco áspero da árvore em que estava apoiada. Bella gemeu, de dor e de prazer. Ele não era delicado, e ela não queria que ele fosse.

Demetri estocou com mais força, a mão fria encontrando novamente o sexo dela, a parte sensível. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares e rápidos, proporcionando prazer à humana.

Seu último momento de prazer.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro clamar pelo corpo dele, apenas deixando-o penetrá-la com força, penetrá-la com agressão. Ela estava excitada demais para sentir dor, e o membro dele deslizava facilmente para dentro dela, e para fora.

_Girl when you lost you know I'll find you  
if I'm not beside you I'm inside you  
I'm your doctor, this is you therapy  
_

Demetri mostrou os dentes quando ela se arqueou de encontro ao corpo dele, travando-se. A boca estava parcialmente aberta, os cabelos jogados nos ombros, cobrindo-os, mas deixando os seios expostos. Ele podia ver os olhos familiares agora fechados através da máscara. E não a tirou, queria deixá-la anônima. Os olhos castanhos o deixavam intrigado, mas não curioso a ponto de ele querer mais sua identidade do que seu corpo e sangue.

Ela abriu os olhos e ele estocou uma última vez, despejando-se dentro dela. Foi nesse momento que os olhos vermelhos escuros cravaram-se nos olhos castanhos. E foi nesse momento que Demetri, sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou os dentes como lâminas na carne macia dela.

_You're a dream, inception you my queen  
you could stay but there'd be no me  
but if you come and set you free_

O sangue jorrou para sua boca, descendo quente pela garganta, no mesmo momento em que ela começava a debater-se em desespero.

Ah... a melhor parte da noite...

Bella não queria morrer. Ele estava a machucando. Os dentes pareciam facas dentro do seu pescoço e ela sentia o cheiro metálico que tanto odiava. Sentia cada gota de sangue sair de seu corpo, deixando-a mais fraca para lutar. E depois se odiou.

Demetri ainda estava dentro dela, tanto com seus dentes, quanto com seu membro. Bella fora burra. Sabia que ele não era um vampiro vegetariano, e sabia que não escaparia viva. Apenas fechou os olhos, esperando, amolecendo o corpo à medida que esse ficava mais frágil e fraco pela falta de sangue. E não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse a escuridão.

Para sempre.

* * *

Demetri saiu das árvores, deixando o corpo da humana para trás, sem vida. Não se virou para fitá-la novamente, nem retirou a máscara para saber quem era. Ele estava com uma sensação de dever cumprido. Como se estivesse esperado durantes anos o sangue que havia acabado de experimentar, assim como o corpo.

Era triste o fato que ele não poderia mais usufruir do corpo.

Não se importou com o cadáver, sabia que no final da festa Alonzo mandaria os criados retirarem os corpos. Abotoou novamente a camisa social, saindo para a noite de Veneza. Os humanos ainda andavam com suas máscaras, passeando lentamente pelo gramado extenso, o efeito do álcool tomando conta de cada gesto dos corpos deles.

Ele dobrou as mangas e respirou fundo. Diversos aromas chegaram ao seu nariz poderoso, mas ele não queria experimentar nenhum deles. Não depois do dela.

Estava satisfeito.

Por agora.

* * *

"_O homem é menos ele mesmo quando fala na sua própria pessoa, dê-lhe uma máscara e ele dirá a verdade_."

**Oscar Wilde**


End file.
